


The prince and the guard

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prince Stiles, Road Trips, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>framby asked:<br/>Road trip and Royal AUs please ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prince and the guard

Stiles often wonders what it’s like to be a commoner.

As the prince and sole heir to the kingdom, he doesn’t have the liberty to go wherever or do whatever he wants.

Thank god he can say whatever he wants.

His father’s closest ally often wonders if maybe that liberty should be taken from him too.

But Derek Hale can suck it big time, because Stiles is not about to shut up about going to the Queen’s wedding.

Lydia and him grew up together, and now that she is finally making an honest man of Sir Whitemore, there is no way to keep Stiles from witnessing the whole thing with his two eyes.

If only to see Jackson kneeling by Lydia’s side.

And no amount of warning from Sir Derek Hale, leader of the pack guard, would change that.

"Why don’t you go with him, if you’re so worried?" the King asks Derek after yet another round of the Alpha master telling of all the dangers lurking on the road between the two kingdoms. "Go, protect him, bring him back - then he’ll shut up about being kept in a cage," the King adds with a wink to his son who chuckles at him.

Derek blushes at the suggestion, but nods curtly nonetheless.

Stiles jumps from his seat. “Yeah!” he exclaims, punching the air. “Road trip!”

And if the shadow of a smile appears on Derek’s face, well … Stiles is pretty sure it’s a trick of the light.

—-

Stiles is pushing Blue Jeep to her maximal speed, but he can’t bother to care too much about how reckless it is to ride so fast.

It feels so good to feel the wind and the sun on his skin, and, yes, he can admit it, it feels good to have the massive shadow of Derek’s wolf nearby.

The strange wolfish ability that the whole Guard possesses is a source of fascination for the young prince, but Derek’s magical form …

It’s more than fascination.

Stiles is mesmerized, drawn to the sour man in this furry form.

As they both follow the road, Stiles watches Derek as he trots by Blue Jeep’s side.

It’s like he’s letting some buried side of him free and Stiles, well, he can relate to that.

As they settle down for the night, under a canopy of stars, Blue Jeep goes to eat some feet away and Derek turns back to his tall, muscular, human-but-not-entirely-human-because-hot-damn self.

"That was awesomistic," Stiles says, as he leans back against his present for Lydia - a bag of books and a tapestry he made himself.

Derek huffs a laugh and Stiles’ eyes go wide. “He can laugh!” he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air.

The enthusiastic gesture bunches his tunic up his chest and Derek quickly looks away.

The gesture doesn’t escape Stiles’ attentive eyes.

Ooooh.

No way.

Yes way ?

Just to test his hypothesis, Stiles makes a content noise as he settles on his side to eat - a content noise that would be better suited for … other activities.

The back of Derek’s neck is bright red and he makes a startled noise.

Good - the trip just got more interesting.

—-

The next morning, though, Stiles completely forgets any ideas about making fun on the Guard or torturing him with his apparently irresistible body.

Because Derek, all dark fur and wolfish features, is wrapped around him, protecting him from the bite of the cold.

Burying his fingers in the softer fur around Derek’s neck, Stiles feels safer than he ever did inside the castle’s walls, more where he belongs than anywhere before.

Derek slowly wakes up and turns his big head toward his Prince. A whine, inquisitive and strangely warming, comes from his throat and Stiles cannot help but rubs and pets him between the ears.

Suddenly, Stiles feels like a motor is running behind him.

"Oh my God," he laughs, "you’re purring, you big Sourwolf."

The wolf looks away haughtily, and Stiles can hear the man’s judgmental huff in the beast’s breath.

"You purred, I know it," Stiles insists, grabbing the wolf’s ear to whisper in it. "It’s adorable."

The wolf stills before looking at him. The eyes boring into Stiles’ are forest green, soft and curious.

And then the wolf licks his face, moving away as fast as he moved closer, to let Derek return to his human self.

The two men stare at each other for a while, Stiles cupping his face and Derek crouching in front of him, the only sounds the ones Blue Jeep makes as she eats.

Stiles is the first to move, and he walks toward the tall man.

"Does it mean what I think it means?" he whispers and Derek’s back tenses.

"Why do you think I wanted to keep you safe so bad?" he finally says and Stiles takes a sharp intake of breath. "Why do you think I fought you inch for inch to keep you inside, to keep you away from harm’s way, to keep you -"

"To keep me?" Stiles asks before he can stop himself and Derek lets out a huff laugh.

"To keep you," he repeats, slowly turning to face Stiles.

His eyes flash red once before he pounces on Stiles to claim his lips.

Best.

Road-trip.

Ever.


End file.
